1. Field of the Invention
The solution according to one or more embodiments of the present invention relates to the field of electronic devices. More specifically, the solution relates to the reduction of a power consumption of electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Since some time the market of electronic products is increasingly focusing on products with low power consumption, particularly in the case of mobile products (e.g., computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants). These mobile products include electronic devices (central processing unit, memory, display, etc.) for performing different operations. In particular, the electronic devices included in a generic mobile product should meet two main specifications. A first specification relates to a physical area occupation, which should be as small as possible in order to ensure the implementation of more electronic devices in the same mobile product or to reduce the size thereof. A second specification relates to a power consumption needed to operate such mobile devices. In more detail, such power is supplied by batteries which have a limited availability of energy. It is therefore desirable to reduce the power consumption of all the electronic devices included in the mobile products in order to increase the autonomy of such portable products with the same batteries used.
In particular, it is possible to identify two distinct phases of power consumption in an electronic device. A first phase is a phase of active power consumption associated with an operating condition of the electronic device (i.e., a period in which it actively performs an operation for which it was designed). A second phase is a phase of static power consumption associated with a standby condition of the electronic device; in this standby condition, the electronic device performs no operation but it is simply kept on to be ready to switch from the standby condition to the operating condition.
In general the standby condition of the electronic device may have a very long duration (e.g., several hours) during which the static power consumption unnecessarily dissipates energy stored in the batteries, thus reducing the autonomy of the corresponding portable device.
In the prior art various expedients have been implemented to reduce power consumption. Substantially these expedients are based on two different approaches. A first approach consists of partially or completely disabling the electronic devices in the standby condition; this dramatically reduces the static power consumption, but at the same time also the performance of the electronic device, as it requires a relatively long time to switch from the standby condition to the operating condition (needed for its bias voltages to reach a desired value thereof in a stable way).
A second approach involves the implementation of complex systems to manage the supplying of bias voltages in an advantageous way; in this case there is a substantial increase in the required area needed to implement the electronic devices, not always available in portable products; in addition, this enables a smaller reduction of the power consumption than the previous approach does, since such systems in turn consume some power for their correct operation.
This problem is particularly acute in programmable memory devices of the electrically/erasable type or EEPROM (“Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory”). In fact, such memory devices use bias voltages of very high value (generally higher than a supply voltage of the corresponding portable products), which implies non-negligible power consumption.